sonys_marvel_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Venom (film)/Rumour
The rumours about the film Venom. Casting * Tyler Williams is considered a perfect fit, due to the similarities between his back story and that of Flash Thompson aka Venom Spaceknight. * CONFIRMED: Tom Hardy, who played Bane in The Dark Knight Rises, ''play Eddie Brock/Venom. * '''DEBUNKED: '''Josh Emerson is a fan favourite to play Eddie Brock/Venom. * '''DEBUNKED: ' who played in The Amazing Spider-Man is interested in his character becoming Venom in the film. * DEBUNKED: ' will be appearing in the film as Harry. * will make a cameo. * '''DEBUNKED: ' will appear as Peter Parker/Spider-Man. * 'DEBUNKED: ' will also make a cameo. * 'DEBUNKED: ' is the frontrunner for Eddie Brock/Venom. * 'DEBUNKED: ' is rumor for Cletus Kasady/Carnage. * 'DEBUNKED: ' is interest in playing Venom. * 'DEBUNKED: ' wants to play Venom. * '''CONFIRMED: Tom Hardy Will Play Venom. * DEBUNKED: 'Cameron Monaghan will play Carnage. * '''DEBUNKED: '''Casey Jayne will portrayed Ann Weying. * '''CONFIRMED: 'Riz Ahmed, Matt Smith, Pedro Pascal and Matthias Schoenaerts are in talks for a role. * 'DEBUNKED: '''Riz Ahmed will portray Carnage or The Chameleon. * '''CONFIRMED: 'Michelle Williams will portray Anne Weying. * '''CONFIRMED: Reid Scott will have a role. * CONFIRMED: '''Michelle Lee will portray Donna Diego. * Nathan Fillion will portray Stan Carter. * Woody Harrelson will have a role. * '''CONFIRMED: Jenny Slate will play a scientist. Characters * CONFIRMED: Carnage will be the antagionst. * The Life Foundation symbiotes (Agony, Phage, Riot, Scream, Lasher) might appear in the film as a secondary antagonist to Carnage. * Dr. Carlton Drake will be the secondary antagonist. * Officer Stan Carter/Sin-Eater will appear. * Peter Parker/Spider-Man may or may not appear. * The Chameleon will appear. * Scott Haze's role will be Carnage. * The Life Foundation will appear. * Anti-Venom will appear. * CONFIRMED: '''Donna Diego/Scream will appear. * Scott Haze's role is Roland Treece. * She-Venom will appear. Story * '''CONFIRMED: The movie will be based on the Venom: Lethal Protector saga, with elements of Separation Anxiety ''and ''Planet of the Symbiotes ''incorporated. * Venom will be an anti-hero. * '''DEBUNKED:' Spider-Man 3 would have led up and given a nod to the Venom film at the end. * DEBUNKED: 'It is assumed the film has been cancelled due to Sony rebooting the Spider-Man franchise. * '''CONFIRMED: '''It will have no ties to the previous franchise and Topher Grace will not reprise the role. * '''DEBUNKED: '''The film might be part of the ''Amazing Spider-Man universe or a spinoff. * 'DEBUNKED: '''The producers are hoping that this could be part of the Avengers universe along with the Spider-Man franchise if they make a deal with Disney. * '''DEBUNKED: '''From Marc Webb tweet of photos that show the locker number 14, it is believed that Venom will debut in ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 and Harry will possibly become Venom and will start the spinoff. * '''DEBUNKED: Eddie Brock will not be Venom. * The film's Venom will be based off of the Agent Venom incarnation. * '''DEBUNKED: '''The film will be apart of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * The Life Foundation recover the symbiote from a crashed shuttle. * Carnage and Scream were cloned from the Venom symbiote. * Carnage will be based on his Ultimate Marvel counterpart. * Donna Diego will be a mercenary hired by the Life Foundation to kill Brock. * Cletus Kasady will be taken in by Spider-Man in a news report in the beginning. Category:Rumors Category:Venom (film)